


of a hunter, a wolf and a pup

by purebloodied



Series: hunterXwolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Chris, Fluff, Happy Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Short One Shot, i just needed Peter to have a happy ending, it makes sense in our little rp world, part of a rp AU i have with a friend, shut up, very short, werewolf!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebloodied/pseuds/purebloodied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything Peter and Chris have been through they deserve a little piece of happiness...</p>
<p>Part 2 of hunterXwolf ... or: how Part 1 should've ended</p>
            </blockquote>





	of a hunter, a wolf and a pup

When had he become this happy?  
The question keeps repeating in his head and Peter Hale frowns. He can’t say, can’t pin point the exact moment his life had taken such a staggering turn from burnt and broken misery to that bubbling feeling of contentment and happiness that seems to surround his very being these days.

He thinks back to those nights when he had occasionally met Chris Argent at that bar in town, when they had stumbled into the next motel room or into Peter’s apartment, hopelessly drunk and incredibly lonely, a tangle of limbs and bruising kisses. Maybe one of those nights had been the turning point but probably not. Peter smiles fondly, remembering the mess they had made of themselves and the pack before they had come around eventually, accepting the fact that they had fallen for each other – and pretty hard at that.

Well, how time had flown by since then, he thinks and inclines his head slightly to the side, his deep blue eyes fixed on the sleeping form of his mate. Their daughter is curled up against the former hunter’s strong chest and sleeps just as soundly where they lie on that plush carpet Peter despised so much but had bought anyway just for the sole reason that he had been unable to stop Coraline from rolling around on it in the shop, squealing and giggling in delight as she did so. He couldn’t say no to those big, pale eyes she had inherited from Chris.

Peter yawns where he sits on their couch and stretches his tired muscles, the crisp autumn air and their day frolicking around in the forest had tired them all out – Peter’s patented pumpkin soup and cinnamon apple pie had topped off the remainder of their afternoon. Eventually he heaves a deep sigh and pushes himself up only to crouch down beside his mate and daughter, and careful to not wake either of them he withdraws the sleeping girl from Chris’ tight grasp.

But of course the alpha wakes with a start and a threatening growl rumbles deep through his chest when his child is taken from his sleeping arms and Peter leans in to place a gentle kiss onto those lips, shushing the older man with a soothing voice while Coraline is now curling against him in her sleep. “’s alright, love. I’ll put her to bed, ‘s been a long day.” He mutters quietly and with a quick lick over the former hunter’s bottom lip the wolf stands, both of his arms wrapping securely around his daughter as he carries her upstairs into her room.

After tucking her in Peter is unable to stop himself from sitting down on the edge of the small bed to watch his four year old girl sleep, his fingers running through dark locks. He smiles as the little wolf leans into the touch, content sound rumbling through her tiny body as she snuggles deeper into her pile of pillows and plushies and blankets… and out of a sudden it’s hard to breathe and his heart clenches painfully, his deep blue eyes stinging with tears as he remembers two four year old boys that he used to watch in their sleep, that had once been his life’s greatest joy before a madwoman had taken it all away from him.  


His vision is blurry and for a moment it’s not Coraline but his twin sons that lie curled into each other before him, just as beautiful in their peaceful sleep, alive and breathing, his wife’s voice ringing in his ears… and just as suddenly as it began it’s over and Peter leans into the lean form of his mate, pressing against his back while strong arms wrap firmly around his body and Chris mutters sweet nothings into his ear, placing small and gentle kisses onto his neck and behind his ear until Peter’s nerves are soothed.

“Thank you.” The wolf mumbles quietly, leaning further into the embrace so that with a turn of his head he can place a light kiss onto a stubbly jaw line. “It’s just… she’s now the same age as Gabriel and Michael back then.” Peter adds in a quiet, sad whisper and one of his hands is still stroking through his daughter’s long, dark hair, while the other holds on to his lover with all his strength. Right in this moment Peter is thankful for Chris’ calm and quiet nature, he is glad that the former hunter’s only reply is to pull him closer against his strong chest, surrounding him with his warmth and scent, showing him that this, their happiness, their loving little family, is, indeed, real.


End file.
